The Things One Learns
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Liya had begged to go back to Middle Earth and finally her father gave in. Little did she know that this trip would make her grow, learn, change and gain a life long friend. Please read and review, thanks!
1. A Long Overdue Visit

**Author's note** - This is where my character, Amaliya, first started out. I love all things Tolkien and do not own any characters associated with Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit. I was writing this for someone at work, who loves my Liya and wanted to know her history, so this started. I am currently working on a few fictions and hope to update soon. I do apologize if she's a little Mary Sue, I did not intend that and have tried to tone it down. Please read and review, thank you!

* * *

"Amaliya, come along we are expected." A girl with hair black as midnight turned to her father and lightly danced to his side. They continued walking the well worn path to the old Wizard's home.

This was the first time she had been in Middle Earth since she was a child. She was excited to see Gandalf again and stay with him. She kept getting distracted by all the green life the unfolded in front of her. When he had requested she come, the old man told her that it would not be all fun and games. He had diplomatic duties to attend to and wanted her to learn something useful. Her brothers protested the use of the word "useful" they had been teaching her martial skills and she had been wiping the floor with them. They were proud and at the same time a bit scared of their baby sister.

Anadi and Liya approached the gray stone cottage covered in brown and green moss, smoke billowing out of the chimney. Her father rapped on the aged oak door and an old man with long gray hair with beard to match, wearing gray robes and smoking a pipe opened the door.

"Anadi," the tall man said cheerfully, "it is good to see you again. Have you brought my apprentice?"

Liya's father smiled, his dark blue-green eyes shined, "I have," he turned to reveal his daughter, "I trust you will take good care of her?"

"Of course, she will never leave my side," he said playfully, "Come let me look at you, Amaliya." She stepped forward and Gandalf scrutinized her appearance. Her long black hair fell haphazardly over her left eye which gave her a child like innocence, but she was intelligent beyond her years which her bright eyes showed. A slight girl but the red dress she wore revealed womanly curves, just like her mother. Her face was fairer than any Elf, young and fair skin, slightly round but her cheek bones were high. The kind Wizard smiled at her, "You have become so lovely," he embraced her.

"Thank you. I look forward to our adventures," she said joyfully. She turned to her father, "I will miss you daddy," she hugged him.

"I shall miss you too, my daughter. Take care," he said. Anadi embraced Gandalf and whispered something to him Liya couldn't hear. Her father turned to the girl again, lifted her chin and smiled at his child and kissed her head, turning to walk down the path again he disappeared after three steps.

"Come inside, my dear. Let's get you settled, but we can't stay here long, we have many duties to attend to."

She picked up her pack and followed him inside, "Where are we going?" her excitement could no longer be contained.

He laughed, "First we will visit Minas Tirith in Gondor to give counsel to Denethor. Then it's off to Mirkwood to visit King Thranduil. From what I understand he would like you to meet his son Legolas," he and the Elf king were trying to get them to meet, "and then we will travel to Lothlorien to meet with Celeborn. If we have time, we shall make a stop at the Shire."

Liya's eyes brightened as her smile became wider, "Promise?" she asked eagerly, wanting to see her Hobbit friends again.

Gandalf laughed at her enthusiasm, "I promise. Would you like some tea before we start our journey?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," she said sitting down at the small wooden table in the middle of his cottage. She crossed her legs and took in the earthy smells of the small house and the fire crackling. The warmth and peacefulness filled the young goddess with a sense of home. Gandalf had taken her in when she was 5 with the help of Saruman after Devika was murdered as a favor to Anadi. The Wizards had taught her mediation, rituals, spells and sorcery and she was quite a good student. She stayed in Middle Earth until Anadi called her home after several years; she was still a young child. Gandalf handed her the hot cup, she inhaled the fresh mint aroma. Now she had returned to her second home, having matured into a young woman, 15 by conventional aging standards.

"What have you been up to?" he asked with one gray eyebrow raised. His voice was comforting and put Liya at ease.

"Training," she said before she sipped her tea, "I swear my brothers are training me for a war. Everyday it's something different with all three of them. Andrei it's hand to hand. Arman it's weapons. Alek it's grappling. I barely have a minute to myself."

"My goodness," he said in a joking manner, "At least you'll be prepared for anything," he smiled.

"That's what Daddy keeps saying," she laughed a bit, taking a few more sips of tea.

"We should be leaving soon my dear," the Wizard said.

"Minas Tirith," she said, having never been there but she heard stories of the magnificent white city. "Standard methods of travel," she asked with a smile.

"Yes, my dear, the horses are ready for us," he stood.

She grabbed her pack and walked outside with the old man. They mounted the horses and rode for two days to the country of Gondor and then another half day to Minas Tirith. The White City was enormous, but even that wasn't an accurate description of its height. The fantastic city with six levels was carved out of the mountain and brilliant white, brighter than midday sun. The Wizard and his companion rode to the sixth level, Gandalf leading the way telling the guards the passwords for each level. The horses were stabled by the attendants and the girl and tall man walked into a lush green courtyard. In the middle of the vibrant green stood a white tree which held no blossoms, it had long since died. Gandalf had relayed the tale of the Tree of the King; it would not bloom until the rightful king sat once again on the throne of Gondor. There were three guards surrounding the white stone circle where the tree was planted, taking care and protecting it. Liya looked at them with admiration of their hope.

The pair entered the hall but not before Gandalf's instructions, do not speak unless addressed, do not question anything heard and do not meet the Steward's eyes. She nodded, she would do as she was told but getting used to not having the freedom she enjoyed at home was difficult. The hall was massive, an incredibly high marble ceiling that met the walls just as far as it was high and the marble floor echoed their footsteps. There was no sneaking about in this room. Statues of Kings past eerily greeted the strangers; Liya could almost hear them whisper. Almost to the end of the room was a high white marble throne and at the foot of the throne was a black wooden chair and there sat Denethor.

Denethor was old, he looked almost as old as Gandalf, and his long gray hair reached past his shoulders and had a curl to it. His face was weathered and had deep lines around his face and eyes. His grey eyes seemed to look through you. He was hunched in a way that seemed rather uncomfortable and maybe that was the reason for his sour disposition. Liya stayed close behind the Wizard, not knowing if the Steward had seen her yet. Gandalf stopped just few feet in front of the Steward and bowed respectfully.

Denethor eyed him carefully, "Mithrandir," he spoke and his voice echoed in the too quiet hall, "Tell me why you have come today," his voice had a coldness to it, but it was powerful.

The Grey Pilgrim unaffected by Denethor's words, "Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion; I have come to you in an official capacity, to teach my apprentice diplomacy."

"An apprentice you say," His voice sounded intrigued, "Let me see the boy."

Liya had anticipated this and stopped herself from rolling her eyes; she had to remember not all Men were as positive as the Elves or Hobbits when it came to listening to women. Gandalf revealed her to Denethor. She avoided his gaze as directed and gave a respectful curtsey. Liya straightened up but kept her gaze to the floor, appearing demur.

"This is Amaliya," Gandalf said placing his strong hands on her shoulders.

"Come, let me look at you child," came the emotionless order. She made her way to his chair slowly keeping her eyes down. Denethor rose from his chair to meet the girl. Liya stopped as he circled her like the dance of predator and prey. The Steward's indifferent eyes looked her up and down trying to decide if she is worthy. His boots reappeared in her vision and his icy hands grasped her chin and their eyes locked. Denethor's pupils widened at the sight of her unusually colored irises. His left hand stroked her hair and goose bumps appeared on her fair skin. The Steward smiled for the first time. His smile wasn't filled with pleasure, it was calculating, even devious. Liya forced a small and meek grin. "Exquisite creature," he told the Wizard. "How old are you my dear?"

"Fifteen, my Lord," Liya said quietly, trying to avert her gaze from the Man that held her chin.


	2. Sinister Intentions

** Author's note** - Thank you to those that reviewed, you are awesome and made my weekend! I had forgotten how much fun it was to write in the LOTR universe, so I hope more will be coming soon and I promise Elves soon.

* * *

He kept his cold eyes locked with hers, not letting go of her face. He wasn't hurting her but this was not a sensation she wanted to feel any longer, before she could say anything, Gandalf pulled her from the Steward's grasp, gently.

"She will be studying me and my methods of counsel over the next few months."

"Relative of yours," Denethor asked, there was more cunning in the question than curiosity.

Gandalf responded quickly, "Yes, she's my niece." He and Liya's father had already discussed the ruse for those who would question why she was tagging along. "Now enough about my new apprentice. I am here at your service," he bowed to the steward.

The Steward's eyes grew cruel as he threw them up at Gandalf and then back to Liya, "Come apprentice, learn from your relation," he grabbed Liya's hand and turned moving back to his chair.

"Yes my lord," she said quietly and her skin crawled when the old man held her hand and she had to fight the urge to pull away. Denethor led her to stand at his right side; she stood still as to not rouse the ire already growing in the Man.

Gandalf stood in front of the Steward. They started discussing the state of Gondor and the garrison in Osgiliath which was led by the Steward's sons Boromir and Faramir. He turned his head slightly to Liya when he mentioned Boromir and all his accomplishments. Nothing much was said about Faramir, which she thought was odd, but did not question anything said as instructed. Most of Gandalf's counsel was a lot of double speak and riddles that Denethor either did not bother listening to or understand.

Denethor turned to Liya and smiled, "I believe a tour of our fair city is in order."

His smile appeared genuine, but there was something in his words that she didn't trust, "That would be lovely," she said quietly and gave a small smile.

"Wonderful and you will have to meet my son Boromir as well."

"Well since my niece has been talked into a tour, we're staying at least a few days. Come dear I'll show you where you can stay."

"Mithrandir, I believe that it would be more appropriate for this young girl to stay in one of the rooms adjacent to the throne room," Denethor said and Liya threw a glance at Gandalf pleading with him to say no.

The Wizard thought for a moment stroking his long grey beard and sighed. He met Liya's look with "I'm sorry". "Yes, that does seem appropriate, but as her guardian I will be staying close by. Her father has asked me not to let her out of my sight."

"It's settled then," he rose out of his seat, "I shall take you to your rooms," he held out his arm for the girl and without hesitation she took it. He held her hand in prisoner on his forearm and Gandalf followed behind.

Denethor took time to tell Liya all about the kings now honored with marble statues in his hall and how long he had been Steward. That honor would be passed to Boromir when the time came. His voice was no longer cold, warmth and joy saturated the man's deep voice when he spoke of Boromir, still nothing was said of Faramir.

The Steward opened a huge and ornately carved wooden door revealing an equally huge and ornate room. Bright crimson fabric covering the floor that was very soft to the touch, the draperies covering the entrance to the balcony matched and seemed heavy. The bed was the biggest Liya had ever seen with heavy blankets in very rich fabrics, they almost shined in the light. This was more than enough room for her, maybe too much.

She turned to Denethor as he walked her inside, "Thank you my lord."

He kissed her hand, "Anything for you dear one," he then turned to the Wizard, "Settle yourselves and then join me in the hall for dinner," this was no invitation, it was an order. He left the pair in Liya's room.

She shivered as soon as he left, "How do you deal with that Man?"

"It's easier when you can't hear his thoughts my dear. Are you alright?"

She nodded, then turned and gave a slight laugh at the enormous and decadent room, "This borders on madness for one person; so you're my uncle now," she playfully asked.

"Your father and I thought it best, can't have an old man like me escorting a beautiful young girl around that isn't a relation," he smiled. "Get settled and rest if you can before dinner. I will be in the next room if you need anything."

She hugged him, "Thank you uncle," and they both laughed. She shut the door behind him and took in the room again. The girl sat down in front of the vanity and brushed her hair out and decided that a little rest would be a brilliant idea. Kicking off her boots she lay on her side and gently drifted off to sleep.

She slept for a couple of hours peacefully, but just as a knock door broke into her dreams she heard a whisper of a voice in her mind. The voice was quiet yet powerful and sinister then disappeared when she woke. Liya jumped off the bed and opened to door to see Gandalf. The Wizard looked at her face, came in and shut the door.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was sleeping, and just before I woke up there was this voice in my head, I couldn't understand it, and the language it spoke was unfamiliar. But there was power behind it and it seemed sinister."

He looked at the girl and thought that maybe Middle Earth wasn't the place for her. There are many ancient evils that could use her as a conduit. He thought about what words of comfort to use and none came, "Tell me immediately if it happens again Liya. I'll see what we can do about leaving soon," he said turning to leave.

"Gandalf," she called, "I'm not leaving, I've been waiting for this trip for a very long time and I am determined to enjoy every part I can. I will be fine; I am able to take care of myself. You and my father should know that by now. Now let's go have a rather uncomfortable meal," her voice and face filled with determination.

"I feel sorry for those that get in your way," he laughed and put his arm around her and escorted her to the hall.


	3. Dinner and a Tour

Thank you again to all my readers and to those who have reviewed. I will be out of town until the May 1st, but once I get back I should have a few new chapters for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

The elaborate dining hall was filled with golden light from the many candles burning and Denethor was already seated at the head of the table. He smiled and rose to greet his company. His sights set on the young girl and escorted her to his right side again and left Gandalf to seat himself. The long table was filled with food from one end to another and set with fine plates and utensils. Red wine was served, but Liya opted for tea. The conversation rested mainly on Boromir, how handsome he was and how brave, how obedient and strong. What a good father he would make.

Liya turned her eyes to the Wizard every now and then and smiled at the implications the Steward was making. She found it rather ridiculous the idea of a mortal with an immortal and she was still very young, too young to think about marriage and a family. The meal itself was deliciously rich and very filling. The conversation did ebb somewhat after many stories of Boromir. Once the Steward had his fill he excused himself, leaving the Gandalf and the girl alone.

"He certainly wants me to meet his son," she smiled, "Why does he only talk about Boromir?"

"Boromir is the first born and much more like his father than Faramir."

"Strange," she observed.

"Not all that strange," he gave her a playful look as he stood.

"I'm not the favorite," she said following suit.

"Oh, indeed," he agreed with her half mumbling.

"Gandalf," the exasperation she felt stopped her in her tracks, "My father doesn't have favorites."

He mumbled again walking out the door, she followed him laughing and protesting all the way to her room. She shook her head when he entered his room mumbling agreements and nodding his head. She sighed, it was useless arguing with a Wizard, they could win and not say a word, and she laughed slightly as she changed for bed. This time her dreams were pleasant until morning. The sun peeking through the thick draperies fell softly on her face, waking her.

Liya fluttered her eyes and slowly got up, stretching her arms. Brushed her hair and changed into a more formal dress, floor length and a bit more embroidered. She made a pot of tea, expecting Gandalf soon and waited. He came in moments later and smiled, still mumbling as she handed him a cup of tea.

He inhaled the aroma and took a long sip, "Thank you for following my instructions yesterday, please keep your guard up today. No more dreams?"

"I will and no," she assured him. They finished their tea and had a biscuit or two before preparing for the tour of Minas Tirith and Osgiliath. While excited to see more of the city, Denethor posed a challenge. Liya had learned enough from just observing him; he was not one to trifle with.

They headed into the great hall and Denethor was waiting a smile on his face. He greeted them and introduced Beregond, their escort. Gandalf introduced Amaliya as his niece and she had to hide her joy that Denethor would not be coming on the tour. It would be just Beregond and herself. He seemed like a nice young man, copper hair with warm brown eyes, a youthful and handsome face with a bright smile. Gandalf led the young guard away for a minute to give him some instructions and a warning.

"My dear," Denethor called.

"Yes my lord," she bowed her head slightly.

He took her hands and locked eyes with her again, "I look forward to hearing what you think of my fair city," he smiled and that's when she heard what he was planning. She kept her face neutral and nodded. He kissed her hands and let her go; she hurried to Gandalf's side.

She looked at the Wizard and thought to him, "If he had his way, I'd be in a gilded cage. I want out of this city as soon as possible."

He nodded, "Be on your way my niece, we shall leave for Mirkwood when you return."

"Yes Uncle. Shall we go," she asked Beregond with a smile.

The young man bowed slightly and led her out, "Milady, I gather you've seen the six levels. I would like to show you Osgiliath, where the garrison lies, as per instructed by Lord Denethor."

He led her to the stables where the horses had been prepped. They rode down in relative silence. Liya thought that Denethor ordered him not to speak with her unless necessary. They reached the Pelennor Fields, which was a wide grassy expanse several miles long and wide. Beregond led his horse into a gallop and Liya followed. Riding against the wind blew her long hair back and she felt the freedom. The ruined city of Osgiliath lay in the distance and got closer with every second. Liya's heart started to beat fast at the thought of meeting the Steward's sons.

They entered the city and the horses slowed, constructed of the same white marble and it was desolate. The residents had been moved to Minas Tirith many years ago. Beregond talk to a few soldiers who confirmed that Boromir and Faramir were away at the moment. A wave a relief swept over the girl, but she talked Beregond into giving her a tour of the city still. A rich history of pride and despair; it had been the setting for many battles in which both Boromir and Faramir were praised. Beregond took her to the river Anduin were a small ship could be seen on the horizon. From the Men's reaction it was the brothers returning triumphantly. Wanting to avoid an incident, Liya turned to Beregond.


	4. Mirkwood

"Can you escort be back to the city?"

"Milady, Boromir and Faramir are but a few hours away. My orders were you meet them," he held firm.

"Understood my Lord; however my uncle and I really need to be heading onto Mirkwood; the King does not tolerate lateness and my tour has already caused a delay," her eyes pleaded with the young man.

"We shall go then," he turned to a solider, "Tell Boromir to come into Minas Tirith as soon as he walks ashore, his father has something for him." The soldier nodded and they were on their way again. The trip back across the field and up the six levels seemed longer. When they arrived at the stables Gandalf was waiting all their belongings with him.

He mounted his horse, "Thank you Beregond for looking after her. Did you meet the Steward's sons?"

"No, Uncle, we just missed them."

He smiled, "Ah, maybe next time then. We are already late my dear, we need to ride post haste," he led his horse forward and Liya followed after thanking Beregond.

The Wizard and his apprentice rode through the night and into the next morning into a very dense forest. Trees of all varieties towered over them filling the path they rode with shade with only a tiny spot of sunlight peeking through the canopy. The earth smelled hearty and rich which surely made the plant life thrive. Wood Elves, certainly accurate. The scenery reminded Liya of the glen back home. The air got thicker the further they traveled and when night fell upon them it was darker than expected, no moonlight or starlight penetrated the forest ceiling. The pair rested until the birds woke them. Walking the horses until they met with the Elf guard set to bring them in and Liya's shoulders relaxed; nothing would try to harm her here.

"Mae govannen," Gandalf greeted the young elf.

The elf nodded, his long brown hair held elaborate braids and was armed with bow and a quiver full of arrows. His clothing matched his surroundings, dark green and brown. His fair face and skin gave off a luminescence in the dark forest. His voice was slightly deep in tone but even when he spoke, "Mae govannen," he replied to Gandalf, and then turned to Liya. "King Thranduil is expecting you," a smiled crossed his face. She looked at him curiously as she followed Gandalf.

The trio walked down the dirt path guided by green grass and the occasional bunch of flowers. Then the forest opened up to several paths leading to houses in the trees. Old and ancient trees tangled together in a dance that never ended growing ever upward. The earth smell grew stronger as they journeyed to King Thranduil's hall. A beautiful hall carved out of a tree. It stretched far along the forest floor where it was lost in the mists. They entered the oak and traveled to the throne room. There sat the Elven king, proud and strong. His face seemed hard, his jaw square and his eyes ice blue. The king's hair was a fair gold and hung just below his shoulders and also had intricate braids. Thranduil caught sight of Gandalf and a smile made its way across his strong features, making them soft and welcoming.

"Gandalf," he said, "Old friend it is good to see you," he embraced the Wizard. Liya looked on the two and grinned. The young guard had left the room without a word and very silently.

"This is Amaliya," Gandalf said leading the King to the young girl.

Thranduil spotted her and gave Gandalf a knowing look, "You did not tell me she was this beautiful, friend. Those eyes, surely a finer gem could not be found. Unfortunately, dear one, my son is not here," he said shaking his head, "That boy can never say no to an adventure. Come, you are welcome to stay as long as you like. Gandalf, shall we discuss business?"

"Yes my lord, but Amaliya is here in an official capacity, she will be learning as my apprentice."

He looked at Liya, not with the fatherly look he first had, the King scrutinized her, "Hmm, come child," he outstretched his hand.

"Thank you my lord," she said softly and took his hand.

She was led into a study, where Gandalf and Thranduil spoke in Elvish. Liya knew a few phrases, enough to keep her out of trouble. During a lull in their conversation, she threw a playful look at him and he laughed in return.

"My dear girl, I apologize. My lord, would there be anyone who could tutor Amaliya in Elvish. I forget that she doesn't know much."

"That would be a wonderful idea. I had planned to have Legolas teach you, but we can find a replacement. Istuion," he called to a lighter haired Elf passing by.

"Heru en amin," he replied, his voice reminded Liya of a soft breeze. Tall and lean, with hair the color of sand and bright green eyes, his face was fair and curious as he entered the chamber.

"Would you please help Amaliya with her Elvish," he moved so Istuion could see her.

He nodded, not saying anything to Liya, turned and started to walk away. She bowed to the King and followed him out of the room. The girl followed him silently for until he stopped at a well lit spot in the forest. He sat down on the soft ground and motioned for her to do the same.

He looked at her, studying her appearance and her eagerness to learn, "We shall start with the basics."


	5. The Spider's Den

Author's note - Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers you guys are all synonyms for awesome! Thank you for being patient for new chapters, but that was a much needed vacation. But I'm back now and fully inspired, so look for more chapters coming soon. Please read and review, thanks!

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Liya had arrived in Mirkwood. A fast student, Istuion was impressed that she was almost fluent. She had also won favor with Thranduil, giving an outside perspective on issues that neither he nor Gandalf considered. Gandalf being so impressed with his young apprentice gave her a few days to wander the forest without the hassle of a guide.

Liya walked through the dark forest, enjoying the rays of sunlight that broke through the trees. The air smelled of fresh turned earth and plant life. The birds were keeping her company with their songs. She soaked up as much as she could, they would be leaving in a few days. She continued down the path avoiding tree roots sticking up from the ground. The birds had stopped singing, but being so caught up in the forest which reminded Liya of home, she didn't notice.

A rustling through the greenery made her pay attention, "Hello," she called but no one answered. She called in Elvish, "Mara aure? (Hello?)" Still no answer; Liya shook off the noise and continued down the path. A few moments later she heard the rustling again, closer this time. "Ya naa tanya? (Who is that?)" She called again, still no answer. She was sure she heard someone and went to where the rustling was. As she was about to leave the path when an Elf jumped into her line of sight, bow armed and pointed at her. Stunned Liya tried to speak but no words came from her open mouth.

"Nurta, asca, (Hide, hurry)," the young Elf commanded and Liya fell to the ground as he let an arrow fly. An ear splitting shriek penetrated the quiet forest followed by a sickening thud. The ground quivered under whatever had landed just a few feet behind her. The Elf moved to Liya's side and helped her up. "Naa lle quel, (Are you well), he asked. Liya looked at his fair face and slowly nodded, turning her head to see what fell behind her. On the ground was a gigantic spider, belly up and legs curled inward, she turned back to the Elf and swooned; he carried her back to Mirkwood to rest.

Liya woke up on her bed to the smell of freshly brewed tea and pipe smoke. She sat up slowly to see Gandalf pouring her a cup and smiling. "What happened," she managed her voice a bit weak.

"You were nearly eaten," the Wizard smiled as he handed her the hot cup.

"What?"

"I'm sorry my dear, I should have told you. Deep in Mirkwood, much deeper than where the Elves dwell, are a race of giant spiders, who feed on anything that stumbles into their territory. I didn't think you would have traveled past where the birds stopped singing."

"Who saved me," her eyes full of questions.

"The king's son, Legolas; he's a bit anxious to see if you are well; are you up for visitors," Gandalf asked with a wink and smile.

She looked at the old man and as much as she tried to hide it, a smile forced its way onto her face, "Yes, dear Uncle, I would be delighted to meet my rescuer."

A knock interrupted their conversation, and the King entered with the Prince. Legolas was a little shorter than his father, but the same fierce blue eyes and long golden hair only without the intricate braiding. He only had one that pulled the top half of it back behind his ears. His angular face was strong and very handsome. His lips were in a thin line, showing no emotion until Liya looked at him, then he gave a very warm and welcoming smile that set his eyes on fire. Their eyes locked for a moment and then Liya looked away. The intensity was a little overwhelming.

"My dear, I'm glad to see you are fairing well," Thranduil spoke as he sat beside her. "Let me introduce you to my son. Amaliya this is Legolas," he smiled kindly as he helped her off the bed and gave her hand to his son.

Legolas kissed her hand gently, "Lle naa vanima, arwen en amin (You are beautiful, my lady)," he threw his eyes up at her as she blushed.

"Diola lle (Thank you)," she said softly.

"I apologize if I frightened you."

Liya smiled, "I'd rather be frightened than a meal. Thank you."

"If you need anything," Legolas smiled at her, "Do not hesitate to ask, Amaliya."

"Please call me Liya," she requested and he nodded. He stood straight but kept her hand in his.

Gandalf and Thranduil shared a look of approval, then spoke, "If you do not have anymore adventures waiting, my son, Amaliya needs an escort."

"Yes, Father. I will be waiting outside for you," he kissed her hand again and left. Amaliya looked between Gandalf and Thranduil knowingly before meeting Legolas outside. The Prince smiled at her again, "Had I known you would have given me such an experience I would have come home sooner," his voice was clear and even, powerful and soft with a bit of playfulness.

Liya grinned at him, "I always stir up adventures."

A friendship and a budding infatuation ignited between them; they became inseparable, spending every waking moment with each other. Learning all they could about each other in the few days they had until Gandalf broke the news that they had to be moving on. With a promise of seeing each other again soon, Legolas said goodbye to the girl with gentle kiss. This kiss was pure in intent and affection, light pressure on her soft and yielding lips. Her lavender eyes fluttered when he made contact. He had kissed her in a way she had not experienced before, it left her hungry for more. Surely if Gandalf hadn't intended to teach her on this trip she would have stayed in Mirkwood getting to know the Prince better.


	6. Caras Galadhon

The duo was off to Lothlorien, more Elves in the woods, Liya expected more of the same as she had seen in Mirkwood and she was in a haze of new feelings that she didn't bother paying attention until she heard the singing high above her. It was ethereal and beyond beautiful that she looked excitedly at her new surroundings. When they entered the forest it was like a different world. Everything from the dirt on the ground to the leaves on the tallest tree had a silver glow; the light that infiltrated the canopy also seemed silver in nature. The Elves that dwelled in Caras Galadhon also seemed to possess a luminescence about them. The beauty of the city and its inhabitants was breathtaking. Liya had never seen such marvelous things, she was awed.

The horses were stabled and then the long journey up a grand staircase that led to Celeborn and Galadriel's hall. Usually confident, Liya became nervous meeting Celeborn and especially Galadriel. Gandalf had told her many tales of the lovely and fair Elf Lady of the Light and keeper of Nenya, one of the Three Rings gifted to the Elves, a Ring of power. The climb up the stairs seemed to take forever, but once at the top a March Warden instructed them to wait.

Gandalf paced a bit, mumbling to himself and Liya stood perfectly still, not knowing what to expect from these otherworldly Elves. The March Warden descended to the open platform and behind him a light shone. Coming out of the beautiful metallic light were Celeborn and Galadriel. The sight of them took Liya's breath away and stilled her heart for a moment. Radiant is the only word she knew of to describe these two Elves. High majesty, both with long flowing silver and golden hair, rich eyes full of wisdom and age, although none of the age touched their flawless faces; Celeborn's deep brown eyes and Galadriel's piercing blue ones looked first at Gandalf then rested on Liya.

No words were spoken, but Liya heard the Lady's voice in her head, "Welcome Amaliya, we have heard much of you."

Liya bowed her head in reverence, "Thank you my Lady."

"Gandalf, the time has come for counsel again," Celeborn started, "Before we meet, rest, the long journey has surely made you weary."

"Of course, my Lord, but first introductions are in order. This is Amaliya, just as powerful as she is beautiful. She has many things in common with you my Lady Galadriel."

Galadriel nodded and smiled which lit up her face and made her even more striking, "Yes, very powerful indeed. We shall have a conversation later my dear. Go and rest, Beriadan please take them to their quarters."

The March Warden nodded and escorted the pair to adjacent rooms. He left without a word to either of them and was very brisk. The attitude of the Elves was certainly different than what she had experienced in Mirkwood. Gandalf kissed her head and let her enter the large room. Not quite as expansive as the one she stayed in Minas Tirith, but it seemed ten times more brilliant. The wood of the massive trees at lease ten miles in circumference was gray in color, almost silver, like everything else in Lothlorien. The floor was smooth as the vanity mirror and everything seemed to sparkle with life.

She set her pack down, brushed out her hair and that's when sleep started to overcome her. She yawned and made her way to the large bed; she sunk into the soft bed and almost immediately fell asleep. Pleasant dreams of home flooded her mind along with the Mirkwood Prince. Peaceful rest refreshed Liya and she rose just before dawn. She splashed the cool and clean water on her face and braided her hair; she changed into the silver dress her father gave her for her birthday. Leaving her shoes off, wanting to feel the earth beneath her in this spectacular city, she carefully slipped out her door. She made her way silently down the stairs to the ground level of the city, still asleep in the barely there star light.

The smell of the place was full of all the magic and wonder nature held, a river was near by which made a strong clean water smell hang in the air mixed with fresh grass and flowers, most of which were foreign to her. Making her way to the open field that stretched out into the forest, still taking everything in, Liya was not as vigilant as she should have been.

She had been spotted and was being followed. This unknown threat was stealthy, no breath gave it away and no thought breeched Liya's telepathy. She finally stopped in an emerging patch of sunlight and sat down against the closest tree. That's when she heard the soft footprints from behind. She controlled her breathing and readied herself for a fight when the sound stopped. As subtle as she could she feigned stretching and looked around, perhaps she was imagining things.

That's when the sound of the bow string snapped and an arrow appeared flying fast at her. Her reflexes reacted before her face or voice could and caught the arrow no more than six inches in front of her face, the way Arman had shown her. Laughter rang out from the top of the trees and then grew closer as two Elves landed a few feet in front of her, both with white blonde hair and similar features, she assumed they were related, perhaps brothers. A third approached from the dense forest, he was stunning and proud and looked like the other two, a third brother. All dressed in gray and in similar uniforms that Beriadan had worn. The third Elf spoke and his voice was like a song, unmistakable and even, deep and strong full of dignity. She was certain his speech could have stilled the most powerful of rapids.


	7. Mistaken Identity

**Author's note** - Thanks again to all those who read, reviewed and added to story alerts, makes me feel like a bestselling author. Work has been busier than anticipated so my writing has been slowed down a bit. I hope the next chapter will come quicker, I'm getting the meat of the story and that's where I want to write all the time. I hope you like this next chapter, thanks again guys! :-)

* * *

"Identify yourself."

She looked at the commanding Elf and stuttered, "A-A-Amaliya, I c-c-came here with Gandalf the G-G-Grey."

The Elf who spoke eyed her suspiciously, "We shall see. Tessa sina he (Hold onto her)," he told one of his companions. The tallest and youngest of the three held onto her arms while she was blindfolded and her hands bound.

"Haldir, mani naa lle umien? (Haldir, what are you doing?)"

"Dina, khila amin! (Be silent, follow me!)," he commanded.

The four of them walked forward, Liya assumed back to Caras Galadhon. The Elves didn't speak at much on the way back and what was said she didn't listen to. Liya hung her head, ashamed that this was actually happening. How would Gandalf be able to forgive her, or Galadriel? What would they think? What would they do? Never meaning any harm, almost always got her in trouble.

She tried to keep her emotions in check, but they betrayed her and tears fell from her eyes, soaking the edge of the blindfold. She was then led up the stairs, she assumed to Galadriel and Celeborn's hall. Haldir untied her hands and took off the blindfold once they had reached the landing. He ordered Beriadan to retrieve Gandalf and Galadriel. Beriadan tried to protest but Haldir brushed him off and the Elf did as commanded. Haldir stood straight beside her, never moving and showing no emotion. Liya trained her eyes to the ground until she heard Gandalf practically barking at Beriadan and the quick shuffling of his feet. The Wizard arrived and hurriedly went to Liya, eyeing the Elf beside her.

"Are you all right my dear?"

"I went into the woods by myself, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble," she looked at Gandalf with more tears in her eyes. "Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive Amaliya," Galadriel said from behind followed by Celeborn, "You were curious about our land, which is no crime. Haldir was not informed of your visit, hence his mistrust. It will not happen again, I promise."

Liya looked at Galadriel, who was smiling, "Thank you my Lady," she bowed her head.

"Now for formal introductions, Haldir," she approached Liya and gently turned the girl to face the Elf, "This is Amaliya, she is Gandalf's apprentice. She will be attending meetings and helping with counsel. However, when she is not weighed down with duties, would you be so kind as to escort her around our fair city?"

Liya tossed her eyes up at Haldir, straightened up and held her breath as she waited for his answer. He looked at her, but his eyes had become remorseful after hearing Galadriel's explanation. He took the girl's hands in his, his skin was incredibly soft and his grip was light but she knew there was raw power in those hands. He bowed his head slightly, "My Lady, please forgive my rash actions. I offer no excuse for my behavior. I would be honored if you would allow me to accompany you."

"You are forgiven and I would very much enjoy your company," she said softly.

"Thank you my Lady," he gave her hands a light squeeze.

"Now that everything has been explained, there will be no need for counsel today Gandalf," Celeborn informed the Wizard. "Amaliya, if rest is not required after your exciting morning, you may explore the city with an escort of course," the Lord looked at Haldir.

She nodded, looked at all in attendance, "I would very much like to get to know my new surroundings and my new escort," she smiled for the first time since she had returned.

Haldir bowed, returning her smile, "I am at your service, Amaliya."

"Now that this has been settled I believe I have some rest to catch up on," Gandalf said walking back to his room, but not before he winked at his apprentice. Mumbling out of ear shot, "That girl can find trouble anywhere," he laughed a bit.

The pair bid goodbye to Celeborn and Galadriel to explore Lothlorien. Haldir walked silently down the staircase, hands clasped behind his back and eyes forward not looking back at his new companion. Very curious about this Elf who has thought she was a threat and then turned to regret so quickly for his actions. Thoughts of how the tour would be conducted, while apologetic, Liya was unsure how friendly and welcoming this March Warden would be. She was so wrapped up in her curiosity that she didn't see him stop briefly and walked right into his chest.

His chest was solid but giving and he grabbed her arms to steady her. He smiled and warmth flooded his once neutral face. "Are you all right, Amaliya," he asked his smooth voice filling her ears again. She nodded absently trying to regain her composure and failing to keep the blush from her cheeks. He let her arms go and lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes, how could he have ever thought she was a threat; his smiled widened. He hadn't noticed her beauty at first, if her ears were covered, she could be mistaken for an Elf. Although, running into him was not the most graceful of motions, "If you are certain," he said making sure she was steady on her feet before continuing on.

Liya returned his smile, "Yes, not the most nimble today. Please Haldir, only dignitaries and my father calls me Amaliya, I prefer Liya."

Haldir thought for a moment, "No my dear, I have only just met you. If we have a chance to get to know one another better, perhaps then," he said formally. "What have you seen of our city?"

"Only the path leading up to the staircase and the hall; we only arrived yesterday."

"Ah, well then a full tour is in order," he stated proudly.


	8. Interrogation

**Author's Note** - Thanks a million to my readers and reviewers, you are the fuel that keeps me going. So she finally met Haldir, and now's the part I really like writing, them getting to know one another. This brings in the maybe she's a little Mary Sue, so I hope it doesn't skew anything for anyone. Please read and review, thank you!

* * *

He held out his arm for her and she gladly took it. "I thought it might be best if I take you to the entrance and work back through the city." They walked through the city, and Liya thought he would point out sights as they walked to the gates, however he concentrated solely on her. "May I inquire about you personally?"

She turned to look at him, this was the first time someone had asked permission to learn about her, it made her smile, "Of course," she granted an open invitation to his curiosity.

Haldir smiled, "Thank you my dear. My first question, how have you come to know Gandalf?"

"He's a friend of my father. I stayed with him for a few years after my mother…" she paused for a bit, the sting of her mother's brutal passing was something she would always carry, she took a deep breath and continued, "…died. He taught me meditation rituals and spells, with the help of Saruman; I'm finally grasping control over my telepathy."

"My condolences for your mother," he said solemnly, she knew by the tone in his voice he had known the loss of a parent. "I will stop if you wish."

She shook her head, "No it's perfectly fine. My only caveat, I get to ask you questions as well," her voice was light and playful.

Haldir laughed for the first time, it was subtle but jovial "I am an open book Amaliya."

She looked at him with a keen eye, "Those other two Elves, they are your brothers?"

He nodded, "Very perceptive, yes my younger brothers; Rumil and Orophin. Neither of them speaks Westron; only Elvish, I am afraid."

"Mankoi naa tanya? Amin lambe tel' Eldalie (Why is that? I speak Elvish)," she smiled at the surprised Elf.

"Indeed," he said appreciatively as a grin crept onto his face, "Who taught you?"

"A scholar in Mirkwood, Istuion, as a favor to King Thranduil," she informed him.

"Ah, you know Thranduil; does that also mean you know Legolas?"

"Yes, I met the Prince under interesting circumstances," she laughed to herself.

Haldir shot her a quizzical look, "May I ask what those circumstances were?"

"I wandered too far on my own, hard to believe," she mumbled sheepishly as Haldir smiled, "I was being stalked by a giant spider and he killed it before it made me a snack."

The March Warden laughed, heartily and loud, he even stopped walking. After he composed himself, "I am eternally grateful to Legolas. Without his intervention, I never would have met such an intriguing young woman," he smiled and she felt her face become warm. "Now," he held out his arm again and they continued their journey to the gates, "How old are you?"

"It really depends on who's asking. I'm still considered young by both the mortal and immortal worlds. My actual age is 254, but we tell the Men we meet 15, as I still have the demeanor and appearance of a teenager."

Haldir nodded and they walked in silence for a few moments. Liya tensed a bit, wondering if she had said something that made him feel awkward or indifferent. She had seen how intimidating he could be and did not want to fall out of the March Warden's favor. She nervously glanced up at him every so often trying to read his face, but then looked away quickly and fidgeted with her long hair.

Haldir was considering her age, she was so young, just a child. He felt her edgy movements and caught a glimpse of her playing with the ends of her hair and then his eyes met hers as she gazed up at him again. A kind smile crossed his face, "I offer my sincerest apologies again Amaliya. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable with my silence. I was merely absorbing the information presented. Do you have any more questions for me?"

"None that I can think of at the moment; are you still curious about me?"

"Extremely; you mentioned telepathy. Are you blessed with any other gifts?"

"Several, along with immortality and telepathy, my family and I are gifted with strength and teleportation, although I have been advised not to use it here. Gandalf won't explain why; but I trust him," she paused and looked at him, questioning if she should mention her gift of singing. She paused longer than she had thought.

"Amaliya, is something troubling you?"

She shook her head, "No, now I'm apologizing to you. My mother had a beautiful singing voice that could be hypnotic; she passed that onto me." Liya dropped her head and bit her lip; she wasn't sure after the heartache her singing caused if she should ever sing again.

Haldir gently lifted her chin, "Darling girl, surely your voice would be a most beautiful sound. That is for you to decide, but believe me I will try to sway you into giving in," he then kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Haldir," she said quietly, her eyes locked with his eyes. Those striking eyes, blue but dark as the night sky and they were calming and deep; Liya knew if she stared too long she'd get lost forever. Not that it would be such a bad thing, he was so handsome and gentle, just like a cool summer breeze. Nothing could harm her when she was with him, she felt safe and at ease; this was not something she felt often when away from her family.

"Your company is all the thanks I need. May I continue my questions," he asked softly and Liya nodded. "Thank you, are you an only child?"

A smile touched her face as she thought of her brothers, "No, I have three of the most obnoxious and wonderful older brothers. Andrei is the oldest, and then Arman and Aleksei is the youngest boy. They torture me on quite a regular basis," she laughed.

"I see, I gather from the way you so skillfully caught Rumil's arrow they train you in combat as well?"

"Yes, martial arts, weaponry and hand to hand combat. You are looking at the deadliest teenager you will ever have the pleasure to meet," she motioned to herself and they both laughed.

"I am sure they are very protective of you as well," he observed and she nodded. Haldir turned towards the path and the entrance gates were a few feet in front of them. "We have arrived at our destination," he brought her forward to the entrance.


	9. Under His Skin

**Author's Note -** Ok, for some reason I posted the same chapter twice, I discovered this while re-reading yesterday. So I'm not sure if it was a glitch or I had a brain lapse. But here is the real Under His Skin chapter. Sorry about that the mistake has now been fixed.

* * *

The gates were easily 20 feet tall and at least that wide. Carved out of one tree the gates themselves were relatively open with intricately carved scroll work, it was a sight to be seen. The wood was white and ancient but still very strong. Two Elvish figures were carved holding two torches with a third larger torch in the middle. The figures were covered in growing and bright green ivy which only added to the breathtaking beauty. Liya left Haldir and made her way to the gate and touched the scrollwork. Solid and steady but also delicate and beautiful, the same attributes that all Elves had, Liya had learned.

She turned awestruck, "Is everything here so spectacular?"

The March Warden smiled and moved forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, "The spectacular nature of our city pales in comparison to our new arrival," he whispered and then moved to face her. Liya, while flattered, froze at his words. Her lavender eyes searching his face for some clue as to what he was thinking. He never let his emotions betray him, "Shall we start our tour now that you have seen the proper way to enter the city?"

"Il'ikotane toror' (Not so fast brother)," an echoing voice rang through the trees, "Lye cail uu'akhe yassen he (We have unfinished business with her)." Haldir's brothers appeared from the forest, they had followed the pair. "Orophin, lle fiose ele'he a'kuila? (Orophin, are you as surprised as I am to see her alive?)"

"Uma, Rumil, re aa'cael istaro. Re naa saivanima (Yes, Rumil, perhaps she put him under a spell. She is very beautiful)."

The two Elves circled Liya, as she studied them she noticed their eyes first. The same dark blue and just as intense, but there was playfulness in Haldir's younger brothers that shined. Their white blond hair shimmered and flowed over their shoulders. They were sure footed and lithe. Rumil's and Orophin's eyes kept dancing from Liya to Haldir trying to make some connection. A smile crossed the young girl's face, this felt like home right before a fight broke out. She turned to Haldir who appeared rather cross with his siblings. Rumil stepped closer to Liya and while she made no move to fend him off, Haldir interceded.

"Lembhe, Amin raika (Leave her be, I was wrong)," his voice was stern.

"Haldir lye n'cronhe (Haldir, we were not going to harm her)," Orophin explained.

Rumil turned and grinned at her, "Nyaramin A'Fea, ya astapilin' (Tell me Little Spirit, who taught you how to catch arrows)?"

"N'uma er lle pillion' maska (No one, yours was easy)," she said. Rumil narrowed his eyes at her, almost glaring before doubling over in laughter. Orophin and Liya joined in. Haldir stood by humorlessly, but a smile crossed his face as Liya's laugh broke through the air.

"If you have had enough absurdity for an afternoon," he started moving closer to her, "We should be on our way, my dear."

"Kela, lle mootsama (Go away, you have work to do)," Haldir ordered.

"Karn n'raika A'Fea amin aster avaene ro varlle, (Make no mistake Little Spirit, I will catch you without him to protect you)," he nodded to Haldir and then threw a wink at her before he and Orophin left.

Liya laughed slightly as the eldest brother shook his head disapprovingly. He was about to apologize again when she cut him off, "I appreciate it Haldir, but it is not necessary. That exchange was a little piece of home."

"Only if you are certain," he said with a slight bow of his head, "Shall we continue?"

"Lead on," she said enthusiastically and linked arms with the March Warden.

The journey back to the staircase was longer as Haldir was now pointing out all the guard posts in the trees and on the ground. She was introduced to several other Wardens along the way. Liya smiled as she thought he was doing this so no one else mistook her for a threat. He showed her the talans which were used for homes as well as guard posts. The talans were structures built into the trees and were very stable. He helped her into one, the vantage point one had from the height was extraordinary. You could see through the trees for miles, the slightest movement would be detected. That's how Haldir and his brothers were able to hone in on her stealthy movements.

As he helped her climb down the color and richness that surrounded the city captured her attention and was truly hard to believe, the grass was beyond green and was so bright in the light that fell on the ground. The leaves were various shades of yellow and green and the smell of fresh and living plant life and the clean river put Liya's mind at ease, she had almost forgotten the voice that invaded her dreams in Gondor. As they walked Haldir continued his inquires.

"What brings you to Middle Earth?"

She laughed, "I begged to come back and my father finally agreed, with some persuading on Gandalf's part. Gandalf also thought it was time I learned something useful."

"How long has it been since your last visit?"

"Too many years to count been away far too long. I had almost forgotten the enchantment this place and its residents hold," she looked up at him eyes full of fascination. Haldir had been holding back his want to kiss her lips for an eternity it seemed, he could no longer hide how he was feeling. The March Warden stopped them both, gently lifted her chin and placed his lips on her.

His lips were soft and giving, but hungry for companionship. Haldir had longed for someone to meet his emotional needs; there was a void in his soul that had filled somewhat when he was around this girl. The taste of her lips left him drunk; they were as wine. All the arguments for hesitation and letting his feelings deepen disappeared as she kissed him in return. The same gentle pressure at first but then more as he wrapped his strong arms around her slight waist and pulled her flush with his chest. Her arms held onto his neck as he picked her up where only her toes touched the ground.

The Elf ran his fingers through her long hair as he let her go little by little. Once their lips had parted the goddess stared at the March Warden whose dark eyes were ablaze with emotion. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. Haldir held her close inhaling her perfume, a combination of exotic and familiar flowers made him fall deeper. How had this charming and lovely young woman gotten under his skin? However it happened, he was certain that he never wanted to be without her.


	10. Love Sick

The pair walked back to the staircase, Haldir's arm firmly around her shoulders until they reached the platform. He then let her go and stood by her side somewhat stoically until Gandalf appeared followed by Lady Galadriel.

"How have you found our city?"

"Truly marvelous, full of life and wonder, thank you for allowing me to explore," she bowed her head and then threw a quick glance at Haldir, "And for my companion."

"Indeed," she smiled, "If I may borrow you from Gandalf, I would like to speak with you privately my dear."

"Yes my Lady, "Gandalf agreed.

"Thank you Gandalf, "Liya said as she hugged the Wizard. She turned to Haldir, "Thank you for a most intriguing time," she smiled.

"No thanks is necessary, you are the loveliest of travel companions," he kissed her hand gently, which made Gandalf's eyebrows raise.

"Come, Amaliya, there is much to discuss," Galadriel said reaching for her hand.

"Yes, my Lady."

After half a moment of studying Haldir's face as he watched Liya leave with Galadriel, the Wizard turned to face the March Warden, "She is still very young," a soft warning came.

"I understand. I do not wish to harm her in any way."

"That is not my meaning Haldir. I'm worried about her hurting you," he said as he walked away.

Galadriel led Liya into her chamber and invited the girl to sit next to her. She started with a smile, "Gandalf has told me many things about you, which has intrigued me. Now that I have met you my interest has risen. You are a rather remarkable child," the Lady of the Light placed her hand on Liya's cheek, "I have to wonder what Middle Earth could hold for you." The Elven queen studied the girl's face for a few moments, "There will be love and peace will find your heart, but there is also conflict and…" she paused, "…pain," she took her hand away. Liya closed her eyes and lowered her head as tears started to roll down her face. The girl would have given anything to just have peace, but conflict and pain, while nothing new; she had enough of them both to fill her long immortal life. Galadriel lifted her chin, "Do not take these words I say as set in stone, they can change. There is no need to fret."

Liya opened her eyes and gazed into Galadriel's, "I'm afraid that I might hurt someone before I leave."

"Who are you afraid you will harm, my dear?"

"Haldir and Legolas; both have kissed me." Galadriel nodded and gave a slight smile as Liya finished. "I have feelings for both of them, but I'm still young and my father would not be pleased if I tied myself to someone without living. He sent me here to learn, not fall in love," she added a rueful laugh to love. Her first experience with love was not a pleasant one. She knew this was different from _him_ but it still frightened Liya.

The Lady of the Golden Wood considered the girl's words for a few moments. True she was much younger than both of the Elves; however she was rather mature to be aware she might hurt one or both of them. Galadriel could feel the hurt that her past infatuation had caused, maybe it would be best to keep her busy with duties.

Celeborn entered and interrupted, "My Queen and honored guest, we require your presence at dinner," he smiled and crossed to Galadriel, kissing her lightly. The Lord and Lady were so in love with one another, it radiated from within, making it almost tangible. This stolen moment that Liya was privileged to witness made her yearn for a feeling just half as pure. Liya stood shaking her head and laughing to herself. She had a chance for that feeling, but was so unsure of which one she felt stronger for. What a sight, a love sick teenager.

Galadriel turned to the girl, breaking into her thoughts, "We shall continue our conversation later. For the moment Amaliya, do not be troubled, all will be well, "she reassured.

"Thank you my Lady."

The girl followed them to an elaborate dining hall with a long table where Gandalf, Haldir and several other Elves sat waiting, two with dark hair like Liya's. The older male, with a kind but stern expression, stood on their approach, looking at Gandalf for confirmation and the Wizard nodded. He greeted Celeborn and Galadriel first, and then turned to Liya, his face was angular and he was very fatherly, his expression put her mind at ease.

Gandalf rose to introduce his apprentice, "My friends, this is Amaliya; she comes from far away to learn the useful tools of being a Wizard's apprentice. Come dear; let me introduce you to the Elves from Rivendell." He turned to the Lord and Lady, "Amaliya, this is Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. And this is his daughter Arwen." Liya smiled for the first time since talking to Galadriel, an Elf around her age and another female, a wave of relief swept her. Arwen had longer hair than Liya and bright blue eyes and she was incredibly beautiful. It was in those eyes that she saw the family resemblance between the Elves of Rivendell and the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

"It is lovely to meet you," Liya bowed her head.

Elrond took her hands, "Just as it is our pleasure meeting you, we have heard many stories. We were starting to believe most of them untrue. However, I can now see that Gandalf has not exaggerated. Come, we have plenty of time to know one another over dinner," he smiled and his voice was kind and filled with wisdom.

Elrond escorted her to a seat between Haldir and Gandalf. The March Warden stood and gave a warm smile as she sat down. Liya returned his smile and thought, "This decision might not be so difficult after all."


	11. Quel kaima, lirimaer

Dinner was served which consisted of vegetables, grains and starches, once all the food was served the table seemed brought to life in all shades of greens, reds, yellows and oranges. The conversation lulled as everyone had their fill. Liya shot more than a few sideways glances at the March Warden, some he returned others he did not notice.

When those at the table had stopped eating the discussion picked up again and turned to Liya. Where she had come from, how old she was, why she was in Middle Earth were among the questions thrown to both Gandalf and the girl. She answered all inquiries gracefully and with poise. The Wizard smiled at her, she may have not known her mother long, but the similarity when she spoke was uncanny. It was known to the newcomers at the table that Liya was in possession of supernatural gifts.

"Yes, she is still learning control of her telepathy which Lady Galadriel has offered to assist in," Gandalf explained, "The one gift she does manage extremely well is her voice," the Wizard smiled at his apprentice as she blushed. "I have never heard a more superb sound."

"Gandalf, surely that is untrue," she said quietly.

"Amaliya," Galadriel started, "I understand your hesitation, however I assure you nothing like you have experienced will occur here," the Lady smiled kindly and it set Liya's heart at ease. "If you would please grace us with a song," the soft request came.

"Yes my Lady," Liya replied softly. The girl stood and took a deep breath and closed her eyes and began singing the lullaby her mother had composed for her.

_Sleep sweet child, close your eyes_

_Dream until the dawn crosses the sky_

_Leave your cares as your tears dry_

_Sleep darling girl till you arise_

_Love will keep you safe and warm_

_Until you wake in my embrace_

_Sleep my child with peace and grace_

Tears fell down her cheeks as she finished the song. Not tears of sadness, but ones of comfort. Liya's lullaby was the one source of comfort she could always rely on, she felt her mother's arms around her every time she sang the simply melody. This was the one piece of Devika that no one could ever take from her. She opened her eyes to see a captivated audience, none more than the March Warden, whose stunned expression made her laugh slightly.

"Remarkable," Celeborn stated and that's when the silence was noticed. The Elves singing in the trees had stopped to listen.

"Thank you my Lord," she said and sat down. The rest of the table went on to establish another conversation after complimenting and thanking the young goddess for singing. After the spotlight shifted Haldir leaned in close to her. She could feel his breath on her neck and then goose bumps made their way down her body.

"That was astonishing," he whispered there was something different about his voice, no longer was it steady and smooth, but excitable and intense. Liya tensed ever so slightly, she knew what that pace led to and it was never good. He must have felt it and calmed himself. He placed his hand on hers and felt her smooth and supple skin, giving a gentle squeeze, "I do not know how many times I must issue my apologies for my behavior," he smiled at her slightly annoyed face, "There is something about you tends to make my good sense unravel." He brushed his lips across her cheek and made his way to her ear, "Please do not stop."

She blushed brighter than her wine and her heart raced as she turned to look at his face. She was met with his dark blue eyes and the response she had was lost. She exhaled quickly and he smiled. Her sense returned to her, "I think March Warden you have the same affect on me."

"Amaliya, I believe it's time we retire," Gandalf said, his attention not on the couple, "We shall be in counsel with Lord Elrond, Celeborn and Lady Galadriel first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, Gandalf," she moved to rise, but Haldir helped her up in one smooth motion.

"If I may Gandalf, escort her to her chamber," he said, his calming and smooth voice had returned.

"Of course, Haldir, thank you. I have some matters to discuss in depth still," he told Liya with a kiss on her head, "Good night my dear."

"Good night," she smiled. Liya took Haldir's offered arm and the pair walked back to her room. From time to time on the short journey, she cast her gaze at him. She was more than curious about this Elf. The kiss they shared in city was incredible; she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Amaliya," he said quietly, "If you can break away from diplomacy, I would like to show you more of the city."

"I will certainly try," she smiled as they reached her door. "Thank you Haldir."

She studied the Elf before her. His kind face lit up with emotion and his eyes fixed on hers. His white blonde hair hanging down his back which shined like his skin in the moonlight; he placed a hand on her soft cheek. Haldir was trying to memorize her face, a face he would dream of and long for. This surge of emotion was so foreign to the March Warden; he wasn't sure how to handle courting her. Liya could have spent hours learning every part of his handsome features, those eyes alone demanded a day at least. His hand on her cheek felt warm and there was a spark between the two, this was different than how she had felt before.

He was kind and strong, not hard and rigid; and he possessed a light that Liya had not seen before. Her heart quickened as Haldir spoke to her softly, "Vanimle sila tiri (Your beauty shines bright)." He bent down and placed his soft lips on hers. Once more his desire rose up and his arms wrapped around her back. Liya fell into him, the taste of his sweet lips and hot breath invaded her mouth. Firm, yet tenderly he pulled her closer to him, his hands running through her hair as he wrapped his nimble fingers around her dark tresses. Haldir felt his decorum start to fade and he knew he had to stop or there would be no turning back. A woman in some ways, but still a child in others, it would not be right to take advantage of her naivety. The March Warden let the kiss taper off slowly, when his lips finally left hers Liya's knees buckled. However, Haldir had her securely in his arms; he smiled at how she clung to him for balance.

She stared at his regal face, "If you keep this up, I'll never want to leave," she whispered as she rested her head on his chest and heard his heart pounding.

A sly smile made its way onto his lips as he swept her off her feet and carried her into the room and set her down on the bed. The Elf kissed her lips softly, "Quel kaima, lirimaer (Sleep well, lovely one)."


	12. Run Afoul

Liya smiled as he left, charming, handsome, kind and immortal, if Haldir had any flaws, she had yet to experience them. She pictured the March Warden's face as she drifted off to sleep. This night however, peace did not stay with the young goddess. The cruel voice she heard in Minas Tirith returned, although this time she understood what it said.

The voice hissed, "I can sense your power, young one." Liya's eyes fluttered violently feeling the malice intended for her. The voice was weak but getting stronger and she could not determine if it was male or female. It felt as if worms were slithering their way about in her head and under her skin. She wanted so desperately to cry out but no sound escaped her mouth. The voice laughed at her attempts to become conscious. "It is useless to fight child. This was just a taste of what I can do. Do not forget, no one can protect you."

The voice drifted to nothingness and then the feeling of worms ebbed. Liya was finally in control of her own body, she bolted upright and screamed. Gandalf was first to arrive followed by Galadriel and then Haldir. Liya was visibly shaking with fear and unable to form a full sentence through her tears. Gandalf had never seen her so frightened before. The Wizard ushered the Lady and the March Warden from the room, he needed to get the full episode and could not do so with more than one train of thought.

Gandalf held the girl until he felt her calming down enough to tell him what happened. Liya told him how the voice threatened her, but could not distinguish if it was male or female and the slithering feeling under her skin. The Wizard comforted her as best he could, "Perhaps now we should get you home."

She looked at him, "Gandalf, I don't think it matters where I am. Whoever or whatever it is knows who I am, what I'm capable of. Who's to say that it doesn't know where I live?"

He considered her argument for a moment, "Regrettably your point is valid. When I do return you home, and mark my words girl if this happens again you will be home before you know it, I will mention it to Anadi. I'm certain he can protect you. As for the present, you will be at my side and perform as my apprentice as was intended. Galadriel and I will figure out how to handle this here. Evil in any form should not be able to penetrate these borders." He smiled kindly on her, "Now that the stern old Wizard has spoken, your 'uncle' would like to know how you are."

Liya smiled, "Still a tad shaky, but I should be fine. Although I don't think I'm up for company."

"Understood," Gandalf said as he stood, "Try and get some rest and I shall keep your visitors at bay. I will come and get you when it is time." The Wizard left her alone, already assuring the March Warden that she was indeed well but needs rest.

Liya did need rest but it would not come, either hesitant to sleep for the fear of another attack or the adrenaline pumping through her veins could not be controlled. She opened her pack and pulled the tomes Gandalf had given her on the history of Minas Tirith; she would need to read them sooner or later. It was a fascinating history, how the descendants of Numenor had taken rule of Gondor, mortal Men blessed with long life.

The girl read on through the history and got to the account of Isildur and the war that destroyed Sauron. The Ring wasn't destroyed, Isildur had taken it for his own, but the account did not say what happened to it after it betrayed Isildur. She stopped reading, if the Ring was still around that could mean Sauron's presence was as well. Liya shuddered at the thought of something that evil. Before she could get back to the history, Gandalf entered her room.

He smiled at her researching, "We are ready for you now," he said leading her out. She saw Haldir pacing with an apprehensive look on his strong face. She paused and looked to the Wizard; he nodded and let her go.

The Elf was surprised by her approach; he had been lost in thought. He embraced her and held her securely. "I am thankful you are fairing better. You had me worried, something I am not known for," he smiled slightly.

"Thank you Haldir, I am doing much better," she said, "I am hoping this incident is isolated and that Gandalf and Galadriel are able to prevent it from happening again," a smiled crossed her face. "I'm a lot stronger than I look," she winked at him.

"I am beginning to understand that. You should go, he looks rather impatient," Haldir told her. Liya turned to see Gandalf's face twisted into an annoyed expression and laughed slightly. She moved to leave the March Warden's arms but he held her for a moment longer and kissed her temple. Liya blushed at the action and walked back to the Wizard in a blissful haze.

Gandalf cleared his throat as she approached, "This is not the time for romance, haste is needed to keep you safe," he tried to say firmly but failed, never one for much discipline.

"Yes, Gandalf, my apologies; lead on," she said obediently and followed the Wizard through to Galadriel's chamber.

He placed his arm protectively around her as they made their way down the long and decorative hallway. He wanted nothing more than her to enjoy herself and learn what he had to teach her. Fighting off something wicked was something he never wanted for his friend's youngest child. Although she had showed remarkable fortitude when dealing with something even he found frightening; perhaps he was only seeing the little girl he remembered and not the young woman she had grown into. Gandalf searched his mind for some clue as to who or what could have invaded her mind, the pieces were all in front of him but the connection was missing. Further scrutiny was needed; perhaps Saruman could be of some help and insight. That conversation would need to wait until Liya was safely home.


	13. Feeling Like A Criminal

The pair entered Galadriel's chamber and were greeted by the Lady and Elrond. The Elf from Imladris took Liya under his arm and guided her to a plush bench. She sat down and her three elders stood in conversation on how to attack this unseen evil. Each of them poured over spells and enchantments for protection most were useless. Gandalf performed a few spells; cloaking Liya's mind to whatever had invaded it. Liya was asked to keep her telepathy open to Galadriel. By the time the two Elves and Wizard had finished it was nearly dark. Gandalf assured her that it would be enough until she returned home.

Exhausted from the long day of trial and error, she was going to ask Gandalf if she could retire for the night. She was a few feet behind the Wizard when she was picked up and lips were put to hers. She startled at the pair of hands holding her off the ground and even more caught off guard by the kiss. All she could see was blonde hair that had one single braid and then the smell of hearty and rich earth invaded her nostrils. The kiss deepened before Gandalf cleared his throat disapprovingly.

The Elf put Liya down in a happy daze, "My apologies Gandalf. I did not mean to make a spectacle of her."

Liya snapped out her trance and her mouth dropped, Legolas. Her fingers went to her lips and then her eyes caught sight of Haldir, who shared the same shocked look. Tears filled her eyes but she ran to her room before they could stream down her face. The girl felt so embarrassed and almost like a criminal. The very thing she was afraid of had happened and to make it worse, it happened in front of everyone. How she wished Gandalf had taken her home, then this wouldn't have happened. The flow of tears continues as Liya paced the floor, wringing her hands together when a knock stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Amaliya, may I come in," Gandalf requested softly. Thanks left Amaliya's mouth in all three languages she spoke. The Wizard was the only person she remotely wanted to talk to at the moment. She sprang to the door and quickly ushered him inside.

She eyed the Wizard and before thinking she spoke harsher than needed, "Did you know he was coming here?"

Not surprised by her tone, he solemnly nodded, "I did not consider that you and Haldir would become so close. If I could have stopped his arrival I would have," his voice was quiet and calm.

She shook her head as she wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry Gandalf," she sat on her bed utterly defeated. "It seems everywhere I go I cause trouble." Liya looked at the Wizard who took a seat next to her and put his arm around her. "I'm guessing you want me to clean up my mess instead of running away."

"That would be best," he nodded.

"This would never have happened to one of my brothers," she mumbled as Gandalf laughed at her. She threw him an indignant look for half a second before laughing a bit herself. Then Liya crossed to the door after composing herself and resolving to try and salvage both relationships. She never wanted to hurt anyone. Liya was about to open the door when someone knocked. The girl threw a look at Gandalf who waved her on to open the door. Not knowing what to expect, she took a deep breath and saw the Prince in front of her wearing the most apologetic look.

He took her hands and held them to his heart, "Please forgive me. I acted rashly." He looked at her delicate features, his ice blue eyes swimming with emotion and he held his breath involuntarily as he waited for her answer.

"As he so often does," Thranduil said from behind. "How are you my dear?"

Liya's eyes danced between the two Elves, "To be honest my Lord, I've had better days. Legolas, thank you for the apology, you are forgiven." The Elf Prince gave her hands a squeeze and let them go.

"Thank you Liya," he said with a bow.

Before Legolas straightened up, Liya turned slightly to Gandalf who had an amused expression on his face. Too flustered to throw any more indignation his way she turned back and met the blue eyes of the Mirkwood Elf. Something in his expression was intriguing, but he was not her main concern. Haldir, he had seen them kissing, and nothing about that could be explained away as an error in judgment. Her need to find him and gain his forgiveness overcame her sense of modesty, "Forgive me, but I need to go," she rushed out of her room on the hunt for the March Warden.

She found him when as she ran into his chest again. Haldir held her steady once again and he couldn't help but laugh a little. Poor girl always lost her gracefulness around him; after a moment or two of coaxing he was looking into her eyes. The March Warden could almost feel the humiliation radiating off the girl. While unhappy with the situation Legolas had caused, he was not angry with her. A few stolen kisses were all they shared and there was no commitment that had been spoken between them, nonetheless he was in love with this stranger. He knew there was no turning back.

Haldir smiled at the young woman, "In a hurry my dear?"

"Haldir," her voice was breathy and her heart was pounding, "Not that I've found you. I wanted to explain what happened earlier."

The Elf smiled, "There is no need for explanation, Amaliya," he said kindly. He put his hand on her cheek and she nuzzled into it. He studied her face while her eyes were closed, the emotion he was feeling was almost overwhelming, however his sense won out this time. He would step aside and let her make her decision without persuasion. She would be better suited for Legolas, he was a Prince, and she deserved a Prince. Her eyes opened and flashed a bright purple and for the first time that day he saw her smile. "You should go to him," the words acted like daggers in his heart.

Liya recoiled, "What," the question came as she searched the Elf's face for some clue, receiving none.

"Legolas, go to him. He will surely be missing you," Haldir said again, hiding the pain the words caused him.

"Haldir…"Liya only got his name out before her voice failed her.

"I will hear no argument," he said kindly and smiled as he turned to leave. Liya stood frozen at the exchange that took place not knowing what to do or where to go. She then entered his mind without his permission, something she almost never did. As if he knew what she was doing, "I love you Amaliya."


	14. Unexpected Disclosure

Liya dropped to her knees, of course he did, the way he cared for her, touched her and the things he said. She was falling hard for him as well but did not want to admit it to herself. He was letting her go, being completely unselfish but she couldn't understand why. A momentary loss of sense told her that she had lost him; however she would soon discover that was not the case. The girl trudged back to her room only to see that Gandalf and Thranduil had left for whatever business beckoned that left the Prince and the apprentice alone. The Elf beamed at her arrival and the intriguing look she saw on his face before returned. Liya returned his grin despite her aching heart. He approached her gingerly, taking her hands again.

"They thought it best if we were left alone," his smile touched his eyes and they gave off a stunning radiance.

That light he emitted put her at ease, "I'm not sure their reasoning was completely sound."

"I quite agree," he said giving a slight chuckle. "We should take advantage of this stolen time," he gave a sly smile.

She nodded now grinning at the Prince. He led her about the city finding a quiet spot out of the way where they could pick up where they left off in Mirkwood. Liya found Legolas a much needed distraction. He made her laugh, a lot. It was something she did not expect coming from royalty and he put her at ease. The Prince walked her back to her room after a few hours and as they walked she studied his face.

His skin was pale in the moonlight and his youthful face was very handsome. There was something very kind and yet playful about him. He was older than Liya, but in the grand scheme of things, they were immortal so age did not weigh heavily. His blonde hair was more like white gold and its simple adornment made him stand out all the more. Those light blue eyes of his struck a chord in her soul; it was the oddest of sensations. Calming and yet excited her. He left her at her door with a promise seeing her again tomorrow. She smiled as he kissed her hand and said good night. She walked into her room and as the calm Legolas had provided faded away, the pain in her heart emerged. Still not understanding why Haldir pushed her away. Questions flooded her mind, trying to comprehend why the March Warden would tell her to go when he loved her. Liya shook her head, was it his sense of decency and his pride that caused him to let her go? The girl couldn't make sense of it and it exhausted her even more.

With that exhaustion, sleep came, however rest did not come lightly or peacefully for the girl, she stirred several times during the night. Her mind running at a furious pace with all kinds of ideas and scenarios playing out; it plagued her. Liya promised herself that she would get to the bottom of why Haldir let her go. After the fifth time she failed to find peace, she woke, made some tea and was digging in her pack for more of Gondor's history when a light knock disturbed her. She dropped her bag and opened the door to see the March Warden almost turning to leave.

"Haldir," she said softly.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, to be honest I couldn't sleep. Got some rather disappointing news earlier," Liya said sharply. She didn't want to be upset with him, but his so called noble action threw her. He sighed, and Liya couldn't tell if he was upset with her. Liya hung her head and her apology was barely audible, "Please forgive me."

He lifted her chin, "There is nothing to forgive. You have not offended me. I came to see if you would require any more of my company during your visit."

Her eyes became wide, "Is there a reason you would not be around to escort me?"

"I have been called to patrol the outer boarders. I will be leaving unless you still need an escort," his voice and behavior had changed, he was almost aloof.

"Haldir, I still do not have my bearings in Lorien. And after my attack I am most certainly not allowed anywhere by myself. If I could borrow you from your duties until Gandalf has concluded his business. There is also, I believe, a few things we should discuss."

He bowed his head, "As you wish," he smiled at her.

"Would you care for some tea," she said inviting him into her room.

He hesitated for a second before entering the threshold, "That would be lovely." He sat down at the small table, which was covered in parchment and books. She cleaned slightly, moving the mess to the bed. Liya handed him the warm cup, sitting across from him, "What matters would you care to discuss?"

"Why you pushed me away," she said frankly then taking a sip of her tea.

Haldir's deep blue eyes became wide at her blunt question. This was something he did not want to answer. He had felt it was the proper thing to tell Amaliya he was leaving, he was almost certain that she would be too wrapped up in the young Prince to notice he was gone. He took her words in deep consideration before answering, choosing his words very carefully. "I feel I am not worthy of you, especially when compared to my competition."

Liya sighed heavily, "Haldir, when I met you there was no competition. And as far as worth is concerned, isn't that for me to decide? I like Legolas, but I have been falling in love with you." The girl almost instantly regretted telling him that, revealing her true feelings was not something she wanted to give away yet. She held her breath as he got over the shock of her disclosure.


	15. Betrayed By Decency

The March Warden's face processed several different emotions, from surprise to indecision to elation to astonishment then he settled his emotions and became the stoic Liya had first encountered. Unsure or unable to process her confession his eyes became like stone as he looked upon the girl he loved but could not find the courage or strength to accept what she had told him. A few moments of silence has passed and still no words found their way to his mouth to either accept or deny his feelings. Haldir was deep in thought considering the options and the consequences that came with them. Throw caution to the wind and explore a relationship with this intriguing young woman? That would without doubt uproot her world, she was Gandalf's apprentice and that alone should take up her free time. What of her family; would they accept an Elf as a suitor? Keep her at a comfortable distance? Love her unconditionally even if it meant heartache? He had witnessed the young Prince kiss her with abandon, surely he had fallen in love with her as well. His eyes became alive again as he looked over her face which was wearing a mask of humiliation and anticipation, her lavender eyes fixed on his and she was leaning toward him more and more with each passing instant.

His decision was going to be hard for both of them to bear. He reached for her hands, "Amaliya despite how I have acted, pursuing a relationship would not be in our best interests."

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"As Gandalf has said, you are here to learn, not fall in love. And while you are immortal, what would your family think?"

She sighed again, "I can see that arguing with you is useless," her voice full of exasperation, "Obviously this was not the right time or place and you _had_ to be decent." He smiled at her irreverence as she continued, "I shall be at Gandalf's side for the remainder of my time; you are free to go about your normal duties." Liya crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair almost like a child. She didn't want to fight with him, he clearly was against the very idea of being together with her and trying to persuade him would just wear her out. The girl exhaled, trying to keep her temper in check.

The Elf looked upon her and almost smiled. He knew one day, she would understand, "If you wish me to go it shall be done. However, being at the Wizard's side for the rest of your time would not be beneficial. There are many wonders yet to behold in Lorien that you should explore. My dear Amaliya, you should have an escort that knows the land."

"Haldir, I have been traveling with a Wizard for more than two weeks now, I have had my fill of riddles."

He laughed slightly, "Forgive me, Legolas, he has intimate knowledge of our land and boarders."

Liya stared at him, searching his kind face. He certainly was insistent and she smiled a bit, "Fine, I will ask him when I see him. I'm assuming this means you are taking your patrol on the outer boarders?"

"Yes my dear," he nodded and rose from his seat and pulled her up with him, "You are the most captivating young woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," a sly expression worked its way across his mouth, drawing the left side up, "If I may have one last indulgence," he asked quietly, his voice was breathy and passionate. He lifted her lips to his and kissed her deeply memorizing how she smelled and tasted the way the soft moan she held in her throat sounded. Haldir twisted his hands in her long hair again allowing a momentary loss of control; he pulled the girl into him. Holding her as if it might be the last time he felt her skin on his, the curve of her body and especially the taste of her lips. Liya wrapped her arms around the March Warden, if there was any gap between their bodies there was none now. She clung to him, feeling every defined muscle through his tunic, grasping him tighter and that's when he pulled away. It was subtle, but she could feel it. Their lips shared one last moment before the Elf gently kissed her forehead. Liya's eyes were closed but that did not stop the tears from spilling down her face. Haldir made sure she was steady on her feet before letting her go, he left without a sound.


	16. New Beginnings

Liya found her chair sat and cried. All this nonsense and the attacks were almost more than she could handle. It left her clueless, all the passion behind his actions, the confession of love she heard; why was he pulling away and pushing her into someone else's arms. Maybe he really thought he wasn't right for her, but why. There was no explanation, no reason, he just simply left. She sighed deeply, trying to make herself understand that if he was so reluctant, it's probably not meant to be. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she found herself completely exhausted. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

She woke sometime in the early afternoon. No one had disturbed her, probably at the instruction of Gandalf. Liya went about the normal things she did in the morning, cleaned herself up, changed and tied her hair at the base of her neck. She began reading when Gandalf knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called, nose in a history tome.

"How are you faring?"

She looked up at him and let out a sigh filled with annoyance, "All things considered I'm fine. But for the time being, _Uncle_, I would not like to talk about myself. I need to focus on being your worthy apprentice," she laced a few key words with venom. Not meant for the Wizard, but for someone who left. She sighed again and shook her head as much as she tried, she couldn't be mad at the March Warden. He did what he felt was right, there was no fault in that, "I'm sorry Gandalf," she lowered her head.

He sat beside her and the earthy smell he carried filled her with memory. His strong arm around her shoulders, "All is forgiven my dear girl. I came to tell you we will be leaving today."

She turned to him, "Leaving?"

"I thought you might want some time away from your time away," he winked at her.

"So I'm going home," she asked confused.

"No, dear, we will be traveling back to Mirkwood with the Prince and King and then we shall make our way to the Shire."

Her eyes lit up and all traces of sadness left her, "Oh, Gandalf thank you," she threw her arms around his neck and nearly tackled him; both of them laughing.

He hugged her for a bit then stood up, "Get your things ready Liya, we'll leave when you're done," he left her to her chores.

She double checked the room for everything she had brought, once satisfied that she had everything she trudged the pack to the door. She opened it and ran into the solid chest of Legolas. She looked up at the Prince, turned red and immediately looked at the ground, "My apologies," she said her voice soft and filled with embarrassment.

He laughed a bit and lifted her face to see her eyes, "You can run into me anytime you would like, Liya."

She looked at his smile, "Have you always been this charming or have I not been paying attention," she flirted, the embarrassment melting away.

"You were not paying attention. I understand that my father and I will be escorting you back?"

"That is my understanding as well," she said picking up her bag, but he beat her to it. She smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The pair walked to where the King and Gandalf were waiting for them. The two older gentlemen smiled at the couple approaching. Soon Galadriel and Celeborn had joined the foursome.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Amaliya, I hope that next time we have more time to speak with one another," Galadriel said with a sly smile as she hugged Liya.

"I do as well my Lady."

"Enjoy your trip and get home safely."

The King, his son, the Wizard and his apprentice said their goodbyes and were on their way towards Mirkwood. The journey did not seem as long as before. The company was better and did not always speak in riddles. Legolas and Liya could hardly be separated and maybe it was because she was recovering from Haldir leaving or maybe it was because she was seeing the young Prince as she first did, but her feelings for him grew on the few days it took to get to the Elves' home. He watched her as she slept and carried her when she got weary before stopping. She fell in love with Legolas and he had fallen for her as well. The King and the Wizard were quite proud of themselves, managing to get those two together. Gandalf did not know what drove Haldir to push her away as he did, but he could see that it was for the best. Liya had not stopped smiling since they left Lorien.

"Please tell me you will visit me soon, Ami," Legolas pleaded her hands in his.

The name caught her off guard, "Ami," she asked and her eyebrows rose.

He smiled, kissed her and explained, "It is your name and the word 'amin', which means you are mine," he said playfully and pulled her close, kissing her deeper. His soft lips danced with hers almost moving into dangerous territory when an old man cleared his throat.

"I believe it is time to go my dear," Gandalf said.

She looked at him, "Yes, Gandalf, I will be with you momentarily." The Wizard left smiling to himself as she let out a groan, "I don't want to go, I will be back as soon as I can," she promised and lightly kissed his lips again. "I love you, my Prince."

Soon Gandalf and Liya were headed to the Shire. Liya became more and more excited as they approached the rural setting thick with farms and fields all colors of greens, browns and gold as far as the eye could see. They soon reached Hobbiton and the familiar round emerald green door. Without even knocking, Liya opened the door and greeted both Frodo and Bilbo Baggins with a huge embrace. Soon after the Hobbits were caught up on Liya's adventures Frodo took Liya to the Green Dragon to catch up with Pippin, Merry and Sam.

She felt so at home with Hobbit, even though she stood a good two feet taller. They treated her as one of their own. Merry and Pippin always talked her into singing with them, they had made up hundred's of songs over the years. She and Frodo shared tall tales, his were Bilbo's and hers always involved her brothers. Sam was a special case, shy and reserved, but his heart was enormous and always in the right place, even if it took a few wrong turns. When they first met he hardly said two words to her, but now they were two peas in a pod. The foursome laughed and drank and sang. Then once things settled down, official party planning began. It was at that little pub where plan were in the works for Bilbo's landmark 111th birthday, only a year and a half away.

* * *

**Author's Note -** Liya's story continues in **So It Begins.**


End file.
